My Happy Ending
by Yuki-chanX3
Summary: Edward's getting married. But to who? It's not Bella. Yes, she's devastated. Read as she leaves Edward behind to pursue a new life. It's so obviously going to be BxE. You get to read the process. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Okay, this is **_**My Happy Ending**_**. This is like, my side story project, so I might not be working on this one as much. I'll probably focus more on **_**Nightfall**_**.**

**I'm trying to make chapters of this story longer, so bear with me. It takes a while for me to write something really long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from ****Twilight****. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**P.S.~ New part written in. Look for the two asterisks-**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

Waves were crashing in the background, seagulls were squawking in the air, and the sun was brightly shining, high in the sky.

My smile was frozen in place.

On the outside, it looked like I was normal, happy for the soon-to-be married couple.

However, on the inside, my heart had shattered into a million pieces.

If it weren't for a little piece of sense still surviving in my brain, I probably would've run away before, tears streaming down my face.

But because of that little piece of sense, I was sitting here, in the front row, watching the man I loved declare his love to another woman on a damn _beach_.

I barely heard the priest ramble through the rest of the words, but I let my control slip when the words "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," registered in my inactive brain. A sorrow-filled tear escaped my eye and trailed a salty path down my cheek to my dry, cracked lips, where I tasted my sadness.

But to others, it would appear as a tear of joy. I mean, of course, I was happy right? My best guy friend since we were tiny babies was getting his dream fulfilled-married to the girl he loved.

Who was not me.

But I could understand it. Why would Edward, so handsome, even when he was a toddler, or an awkward teenager, with his sparkling emerald eyes, want a mousy, plain girl like me?

Speaking of me…

Isabella Swan. Preferably Bella.

Too shy for my own good, except when I was with Edward.

Average-looking.

Brown hair.

Brown eyes.

Just your typical girl.

So, I could understand why Edward would never want me.

But it would never change the fact that I still loved him.

I could've told him how I felt before, but obviously, I waited too long.

He was getting _married_.

Correction: He _was_ married.

To the most beautiful girl who I could never be.

The good-looking guy, the gorgeous girl, married to each on the beautiful beach while the guy's best female friend is in the background, wallowing in her own misery.

That just proves that not everyone gets their own personal happy ending.

Like me.

The sound of a piano and thunderous clapping startled me. I realized that everyone was standing, while I was still sitting, a blank look on my face.

I stumbled out of my chair and proceeded to clap along with everyone, pretending to be part of the ecstatic crowd.

Edward and his new bride, Tanya, were walking down the aisle, arms joined together.

He didn't even look at me as he passed, just staring straight ahead, wearing that perfect crooked smile that I so loved.

They painted the perfect wedding couple. Edward, looking confident and exhilarated, while Tanya had tears flowing down her perfect face, but eyes bright and full of joy.

A picture-perfect couple.

Tanya was gorgeous in every way: both looks and personality.

With strawberry-blond hair and sky blue eyes, she was nice to everyone and always had a smile ready anyone.

I couldn't take it anymore. More tears followed, and I could feel my frozen smile slip away. Good thing everyone else had followed them, or else my situation would be difficult to explain.

I stood alone in on the empty beach wedding scene, wind blowing in my face, feet buried in the sand,

I felt a pair of arms wrap gently around me. I looked down, to see spikes of black hair accompanied by a sympathetic face with steel blue eyes.

Alice, my friend, still, through all these years, hugged me tightly.

Bending down a little, I wrapped my arms around her in return, my tears spilling onto the shoulder of her navy blue dress.

She patted my back as I cried. We stayed in that position for a few minutes, and then I felt another pair of arms hugging me as well.

Blond hair cascaded over my left shoulder.

Rosalie, too, was comforting me.

Alice and Rosalie were the only ones that knew about my love for Edward.

My friends since we were toddlers, throughout puberty and more, let me cry on their shoulders as more tears spilled over the edge.

Without my best friends, I would never survive in this cruel world.

So I would test myself, and leave this place.

****New part added here!**

My plane was scheduled to live at five o'clock, and it was already near 3:30pm. It would take roughly around 45 minutes to drive to the airport, get my luggage checked in, and get through security.

So I had about 45 minutes to do whatever I needed to do. It was a good thing too, in a way, because I would need time to…to tell someone goodbye.

That someone being Edward.

My tears subsided, as this thought processed in my head.

How was I going to tell Edward?

Everyone else I had already told, reactions varying from sudden bursts of tears to enormous bear hugs.

But how would Edward react?

I racked my brain for answers. Would he be speechless? Cold and unfeeling? Hug me?

Or would he be to occupied with his new bride?

I wondered if I meant anything to him at all.

More tears flooded from my eyes.

The best conclusion, I figured, was to not tell him anything at all.

It would be a quick and clean break.

Better for me, and for Edward, so he didn't feel guilty about it.

But why would he feel guilty?

My stubborn side shook its head.

What did Edward have to feel guilty about?

Maybe for breaking for my heart, but Edward didn't know that I loved him, did he?

**

* * *

I hoped you liked this chapter.**

**Because I do.**

**But..**

**I still don't have any inspiration for Nightfall. o__o**

**So I don't know if I'll be getting back to that. Sorry if you liked reading it. I liked reading it, too.**

**Anyway, this was sort of based off someone's story, but not really. I believe that the story is called **_Congratulations_**. Maybe you've heard of it.**

**If you like this story, reviews would make me super-duper happy.**

**So review? They mean the world to us writers.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Yuki-chan**


End file.
